A New Beginning
by HesMy50
Summary: Ana Steele grew up tough. Survivor. JROTC. Military. Now back as a civilian can Christian charm his way into her life or will she see run the other direction. All Characters belong to E L James. I just like to play with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anastasia groaned and kept banging her head into the counter.

"But Ana, I need you to go! Please! I am begging! I will do anything, anything!"

Ana looked up at her roommate and slowly nodded her head. She hated seeing her best friend begging like that. She hated even more what she just agreed to. She wasn't a journalist and didn't want to start today. But Kate was sick. It was more important for her to get better before Graduation next weekend when she would make her commencement speech. I finished my oatmeal and put my bowl in the sink.

"Give me all your notes and questions so I can prepare myself to meet this billionaire asshole," I told Kate and I started to pull my shirt off to hop in the shower.

"You are the absolute best! I'll lay an outfit out for you," Kate exclaimed that turned into a coughing fit.

I rolled my eyes and hopped into the shower. I wish I could get excited about graduation but without _Him_ it just felt impossible. Its been 11 months, 4 days, _Stop it Anastasia. Stop it now. Don't do this to yourself. It's time to put on the brave face._

Getting out the shower I look into the mirror. I don't recognize the woman staring back at me. I feel like I've aged 20 years in just a few months. After fixing my hair and make up, I put my robe on and go into my room to find out what Kate picked out for me. A cream colored ruffled blouse with a black pencil skirt is on the bed. I change into and go out into the living room.

Kate whistles as I walk into the room. She's wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of hot tea.

"I really do appreciate this Ana. I'm so sorry I can't go with you."

"Katherine. It's fine really. I have everything done. Maybe this will be good for me to get out of the house for the day. Now get better," I take the packet off the table and kiss her on top of the head.

I hurry out of the apartment and head to my car. I put in my favorite mix CD and take off. It should only take me about 3 hours to get to Seattle. I follow the GPS to the building. I look up at its shining black glass that reflects the Seattle sky.

 _Deep breath. Hold it. One two three four five six seven. Breathe out. One two three four five six seven._

Shaking my head I pick up the packet and begin to read through the notes Kate gave me. I don't want to go in unprepared and look like a fool.

 _Self made young billionaire, yadda yadda. Adopted by the Greys, yadda, yadda. Never seen with a woman. Hmmm, he's either gay or into some weird shit._

I check the time and see that it's fifteen minutes before my appointment. Gathering my bag and notes, I get out and walk out into the building.

After explaining who I am three times, I am finally waiting for the 'great' Christian Grey.

"Mr. Grey will see you now," says the blonde bimbo secretary.

I open the door to his office. It's massive. He's standing with his back to me staring out the window. I stand in the doorway and wait for him to turn around. I politely clear my throat and he turns around.

"Miss Kavanaugh, please come in. Shut the door."

Suddenly my senses are heightened. The air in the room feels electric. He's in charge and he knows it.

I straighten my stance and walk towards him, closing the door behind me.

"Actually, it's Miss Steele. Anastasia Steele. I am Kate's roommate. She seems to have come down with the flu and asked me to fill in. I hope that's quite alright, Mr. Grey."

I stick my hand out for him to shake and he looks taken aback for a moment before he reaches out to shake it.

"Mr. Grey, do you mind if I record this interview? It will be beneficial for Kate later on."

"Go right ahead Miss Steele."

I go through Kate's questions, as _enthusiastically_ as I can. But to be honest, all the answers to the questions are on Google. The only one I refuse to ask is if he's gay. By the way he's staring at me, the way his eyes roamed my body when I walked in, he's not gay. Not by a long shot. He's just private and I can respect that.

"Mr. Grey, it's been a pleasure. Thank you for your time."

I go to stand and lose my footing in these damn heels. I stumble and two strong hands grab my upper arms to steady me.

I look up at him from underneath my bangs, I can feel my face going scarlet. That smirk and those gray eyes make me go redder. It's like he's trying to look into my soul. I don't like it. I need to get out. Now.

"I apologize Mr. Grey. I don't usually wear heels. I'm more of a converse kind of girl."

He chuckles and doesn't let go of me.

"It's quite alright Miss Steele. May I walk you to your car?"

"Unnecessary Mr. Grey. I know you are a very busy man. I will just be going."

I carefully retrieve my bag from the floor next to the chair I just vacated. I feel his presence behind me as I go to the door. He begins to open it for me but then stops himself. Slowly I look up at him, questioning him with my eyes.

"Miss Steele."

"Mr. Grey."

I don't know what kind of game he's trying to play but I don't like it. I grip my bag a little tighter and start my breathing exercises again. I'm trying to calm my nerves. My body is screaming at me to fight or flight. I would prefer flight. Something about his stance and lingering stare is making my hair stand on end.

"What are plans for after graduation? Do you have a job lined up?"

"I haven't decided yet. I have three options. I just have to decide."

"Would you like a tour of the company? I would like to show you around, Maybe find a department where you fit in nicely?"

The smell of his cologne is starting to make me nauseous. I'm getting hot under his stare. For fuck's sake stop staring at me.

"No thank you Mr. Grey, I really must be going. I have one last final exam to prepare for and it's a long drive back."

My voice is strong and steady or so I think. He smirks again. He knows he's having an effect on me. I can see it in his eyes.

"Very well then. I'll give you my card just in case you change your mind. My cell number is on it just incase you have any follow up questions or _need_ anything else."

"Thank you Mr. Grey, I really do need to be going now."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you."

He opens the door and its like a breath of fresh air. He walks with me to the elevators. As were waiting he pulls out his business card and holds it out to me. I gingerly take it, never meeting that damn gaze of his. I refuse to give him the satisfaction. The elevator dings and opens. I step into and turn to look at him.

"Anastasia"

"Christian."

The doors close and I'm out of there. Finally. The air feels so light in here. I'm away from his intense stare. I'm going to kill Katherine when I get home. The questions were dumb, he was intense and I wasted a full day.

Getting into my car and turning my music on, I begin to relax. Pushing Christian Grey far out of my mind I head back home.

* * *

Hello! Welcome to my new story! I hope everyone enjoys it! As always, No Characters, Any recognizable Content, are NOT owned by me. I just like to play with them. Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate was ecstatic with my Q&A. I just couldn't understand why. It was literally all on google. All of it. I roll my eyes as she gushes.

"He gave his card with his cell phone number on it in case you have any follow up questions or need anything else."

"Ana! O. M. G.! You have to call him. He was totally flirting!"

"No he wasn't Kate. You weren't there. It was horrible. It was like he was trying to suck my soul out through my eyes. It was creepy! I'm not calling him for shit. But here's his card, knock yourself out. I'm going for a run."

I leave the card on the counter and go to my room to change into some workout leggings and a tank. I tie my shoes, throw my hair up into a messy bun and literally sprint out the apartment. I know I'm being a bitch towards Kate but I can't bring my self to care. I need to run. I need to not think. I just need _Him._ Stop it Steele. I realize I left my phone in my bag in my hurry to get out of there. Damn. Now I'm alone with my thoughts. Nope. Might as well start from the top.

 _Five hundred twenty five thousand_

 _Six Hundred Minutes_

 _Five hundred twenty five thousand_

 _Moments so dear._

I kept on until I got to La Vie Boheme. Checking my FitBit. I've ran 10 miles and my body is starting to feel it. Good. I stop and stretch. After a couple of deep breaths I decide to head back. I push myself harder on the way back. I need this. It's cleansing. I'm soaking wet from sweat by the time I get into the apartment. I grab my water bottle from the kitchen where Kate was typing away furiously. She stops and looks up and smirks at me. _Fuck._

"I have very exciting news!"

"You called Grey?"

"How did you know?! I mean, no not technically."

I narrow my eyes at her. Then I see it. My phone sitting next to her lap top.

"Fuck! Kate! Really?! I told you I wasn't interested!"

"I know but, "

"But nothing Katherine! Fuck!

I snatched my phone off the counter and went to my room, slamming the door and locking it. Not wanting to break anything like I know I'm about to do if I don't reign in my temper. I start doing sit ups. I'm powering though them and I'm at 123 when phone goes off with a text message. I stop mid sit up and look at the offending piece of metal on my bed. Curiosity got the best of me.

Christian Grey :

How's Monday 12?

I unlock the phone and go to the whole conversation.

A: Mr. Grey, it's Anastasia Steele. I was hoping I could ask a favor you.

C: Miss. Steele. What a pleasant surprise.

A:About that favor. . . ?

C: Yes?

A: Kate would be absolutely ecstatic if we could get a few original pictures of you to go with the article, would you be willing?

C: That can be arranged. When you do need them by?

A: The sooner the better! Thank you so much Sir!

C: We aim to please Miss Steele.

A: When can we meet? We can meet in Seattle if need be. . .?

C: I will be at the Heathman Hotel Sunday night through Graduation. I have meetings to attend in the area.

A: Perfect Sir! Anytime you have spare time we can make it work.

C: How's Monday 12?

 _What the fuck is she trying to do?_ I put the phone back down and meditate for a few minutes. I try to ground myself and take the phone out to Kate.

She's still typing away at the lap top. Her shoulders are slumped. She's still sniffling and I know its not from the flu. Feeling bad I go put my arm around her.

"How's Monday at noon? I take it you need me to ask Jose to take the pictures?"

"Ana you're the best! I'm so so so so so sorry! I just want to end my senior year with a bang!"

"I know Kate. That's why I'm not mad. You've been a great friend. I'm going to take a shower. Let's order Chinese and binge on Pretty Little Liars?"

"Yes! Thank you Ana!"

I hug her back and she's back to typing. I go to the bathroom to shower and turn on the hot water. It will feel amazing on my sore muscles. My phone sounds off again.

C: If that time doesn't work for you, what does?

 _Shit._

A: Monday at 12 is perfect for us. We'll see you then Mr. Grey.

I hop in the shower and let the tears fall. Kate thinks I've stopped crying months ago. I haven't. I just got better at hiding it. Most days I'm fine. Most days I can stay busy and not think. I know I'm a strong independent woman that doesn't need a man. _Ha!_ I just miss him. Plain and simple. I miss our talks. I miss his stupid jokes. I miss how he made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. Sighing I wash my face and get out of the shower. Wishful thinking and tears won't bring him back.

I towel dry my hair and change into one of his shirts and my sweats. I put in our usual order to the restaurant. I find Kate huddled back up under her blanket and nursing a cup of tea on the couch. She smiles at me.

"How about we watch Shameless instead?"

A girl after my own heart. I smirk and pull out the first season. Soon the food is delivered and we're laughing until we can't breathe. I needed this. I needed this bad. I don't handle stress well anymore. And Christian Grey is the embodiment of stress.

"Oh, shit."

"What?"

"I forgot to ask Jose! Damnit!"

I run off to my bedroom to grab my phone. I come back and Kate is laughing at me.

"Whats so funny?"

"You. You act as if Jose will say no. You could call him at 11:45 on Monday and he'd be there, fully prepared before 12."

"I know. I've told him and told him. He still thinks he has a chance. I just don't see him like that. It would be like dating my brother."

We both make a face and start laughing.

I text Jose and of course he readily agrees.

Kate's asleep on the couch and I'm starting to nod off when my phone pings.

Carter: CALL ME ASAP

I'm awake now. Making sure Kate's asleep. I turn up the TV just a hair and take off as quietly as humanly possible to my room. I can't let Kate know that I still keep in touch with them. I dial his number shakily.

"Carter."

"What is going on?"

"Did you apply at a Grey Enterprise Holdings today?"

"No I went there for Kate to do an interview for the school paper. Why? What's going on Carter?"

I've started to pace. It's not good when he calls. He only calls in case of an emergency.

"Someone pulled your background from there. The whole thing. Or so they tried. They weren't on the list. They got the watered down, clean version."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't looked that deep yet without talking to you. They were snooping hard. It's stopped for the moment."

"Look into it. The interview was with Christian Grey and he gave me the creeps Carter. I bet it was him. Keep them in the dark for now, incase they start up again. I need him to think Anastasia Steele is a sweet little girl from Montesaro."

"Roger that Steele."

"You're the best Carter."

"I know."

Laughing he ended the call. I don't know what to do. I put my phone down and go back to the living room. I need to know what his end game is. Maybe I will be getting to know a Mr. Christian Grey come Monday. Snuggling down into my blanket I smirk as fall asleep, planning my revenge.

* * *

Hello! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday arrived entirely too soon. After a chaotic weekend of packing and preparing for graduation, time just got away from me. Kate picked out my clothes for today. She is still convinced that Grey wants me. I just continually roll my eyes. However I need to put on the charm today. So I sit through Kate's little make over. She uses the curling wand on my hair and does my make up. I feel like a barbie doll. I don't like it. I put on a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue lacy top with dark blue ballet flats.

Soon Jose, Kate and I are loaded into my Dodge Charger and were on our way to the Heathman. I fidget in my seat as I mentally prepare myself. _What does Grey like? He likes to stare. He seemed to like it when I called him sir and blushed and bowed my head to. . . FUCK. He's a Dominant. I guarantee it. Calm down Steele._ We're here.

I help Jose grab his equipment as Kate goes in. We meet her in the lobby where she's holding a room key, her light blue eyes alive with excitement.

"He rented us a room to do the shoot in. Come on. Let's get ready before he gets there."

Jose and I follow her to the elevator and go up to the top floor. Its a suite. _Really Grey. A suite for a photo shoot._ I'm on edge as I take direction from Jose on how to set up the screen and the lighting. I hear a subtle throat clearing behind me and see Christian leaning up against the door frame.

"Mr. Grey, what a pleasure to see you again."

I go forward to shake his hand. He holds it for a little bit too long. And the stare is back. The room once again fills with electricity. I let go as soon as his grip loosens. I turn to see Kate smirking and giving the _look._

"Mr. Grey this is Katherine Kavanaugh and Jose Rodriguez. Jose will be doing the photos today."

He shakes both their hands and Kate starts gushing. I tune her out and go stand off to the side, to observe. Kate is still talking his ear off and guiding him to the screen. He sees me staring and raises his eyebrow. I blush and quickly look down. I glance back up and he's smirking. _Game on, Grey._

Jose and Kate do their thing getting the pictures in different poses. I put on the timid, infatuated girl well, I think. Every time I risk a glance up at him, his eyes are on me, smirking like the cat that got the canary.

After an half an hour, Kate deems that they have enough photos to choose from, she thanks him profusely, again. _Damn Kate, get it together._ He politely shrugs her off and comes over to me where im leaning up against the wall. I shyly look up at him and he leans his arm on the wall next to me.

"Anastasia."

"Yes, Mr. Grey? Thank you again for doing this."

"It was pleasure. Now would you like to do me a favor?"

"What's that, Sir?"

I look down and smirk. I know it's working. The twitch in his pants tells me it is.

"Have coffee with me. I want to know what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours."

"That would be nice, Sir. When would you like to go?"

"How about now?"

I look past him over to where Kate and Jose are trying (unsuccessfully) not to stare as they put up the equipment.

"Let me ask them, I did give them the ride over."

I push off the wall and grab Kate by the elbow and lead her over by the door, away from Grey.

"He's asked me out for coffee, like now."

I'm whispering and trying to act nervous. Kate is just giddy for me.

"Go! Go! Go! Jose or I will come back to pick you up if need be!"

"You think?"

"Yes," she says way too loud. Christian is where I left him and smiling at me.

 _Yeah Yeah Yeah, eat your heart out Grey._

I go over to Christian and nod.

"Great. I'll have my driver drop us off. He can take you home after wards."

"Thank you. I just need to get my bag from the car and leave them the car keys."

We put up the equipment in record time. Too soon we're all in the elevator. It's awkward. I'm staring straight ahead and I can feel everyone's glances at me. I grab my small duffel out of the trunk and throw Jose the keys.

"One scratch Jose. . ."

"I know! I know! I'll protect her with my life!"

I laugh and climb into the waiting SUV with Christian.

The ride to coffee shop is awkward to say the least. I keep my gaze firmly out the window. I feel him fidget next to me. Neither one of us know what to say.

"Are you ready for your move to Seattle?"

The sudden sound of his voice startled me in the quiet car.

"Umm, yes. We think anyway. The movers will be there Sunday."

"That's great. How's the new place coming along? What part of town is it in?"

"I haven't seen it yet. Kate says it's amazing. I think it's in Pike Place or something like that."

"That's close to my penthouse."

I turn and give him a small smile. He smirks up at me and I force myself to blush and look away. I turn back to the window to see we've arrived at a quaint little hole in the wall coffee shop.

I grab my duffel and hop out of the car before Christian has a chance to come around and open my door. _Not a chance Grey._ He gives me a look of annoyance and walks ahead of me to open the shop's door. I smile politely and roll my eyes as I walk by.

"I'll get our drinks if you find us a table. What would you like?"

"Oh, umm, just a coffee, black, preferably a dark roast."

He raises and eyebrow but nods and heads to the counter. I find a corner table and sit with my back to wall. I scan the room. It's slow right now. Only one other table is occupied by some hipsters. He sits my coffee down in front of me and we lock eyes as I take a sip of it.

"May I ask why just a bold coffee?"

"If I'm gonna drink coffee, I want coffee. Black, full bodied sludge in a cup."

He chuckles.

"So what are your parents like?"

I had forgotten what small talk bull shit was like. I haven't been on a first date in eight years. Shaking that thought out of my head, I take a moment to remember what the watered down background says. I know that's what he's fishing for.

"My father died when I was only a day old. My mother married Ray when I was a year old. Ray is my Dad in every sense of the word. He's raised me as his own. Even after they divorced when I was 9, I stayed with him. My mother on the other hand, she's . . . Carla. I'm not close with her. She's on husband four or five. Tell me something about the Greys?"

"My mother, Grace, is amazing. She's a pediatrician at Seattle Grace. My father, Carrick, is partner in a law firm. I have an older brother named Elliot. He is, Elliot. He owns a construction company. Then I have my baby sister Mia, is doing Mia. She's 22 and has changed her major three times. First it was Art, then Fashion and its cookery. I love her to death but she's gonna live with our parents forever."

I'm studying his face as he talks. I can tell he loves his family. However, I get the feeling he doesn't see them often, maybe by his own doings. He realizes I'm staring and smiles at me.

"Have you made a choice as to what you're doing after graduation. I believe you said you had 3 choices and GEH wasn't one of them."

I can't help but smile. I still haven't decided. However I can't tell him my plans, its confidential.

"Not yet. All three are appealing. I have until the end of June to decide. One of them I will have to move to the East Coast. Dad wants me to take that one. The other two keep me in Seattle and Kate doesn't want me to leave yet. It's, complicated."

"Well, what are the choices, maybe I can give you an unbiased opinion."

"That is confidential, Sir."

I giggle as he leans in.

"What am I going to do with you Anastasia," he whispers huskily, his eyes darkening.

I snort and roll my eyes. His hand shoots up and touches my face, making me look back at him.

"It's rude to roll your eyes, Anastasia."

"Sorry. Look I should really be going if I'm going to get my workout in. Thank you for the coffee, Mr. Grey. It was a pleasure getting to see you again."

He stands as I do. I pick up my duffel and head towards the restroom before he can say anything. Locking the door behind me, I breathe a sigh of relief. I quickly change and pull my hair up. I refuse to get back into a car with him. I need to run and collect my thoughts. Moving around I realize I'm still sore from my run the other day and moving all the boxes and furniture around this weekend. _Get it together Steele, you're getting weak._ I pull my duffel bag to where it will be tight around my back and put on my arm band with my phone and earbuds. Exiting the restroom, I see him waiting out by the SUV. I go out to him and I see him give me a once over in my workout gear.

"Thank you again for the coffee, but I don't need a ride, I'll just get my run in and head back towards home."

"Ana, I'm sorry if I offended you. Please, let me give you a ride."

"Really its fine. No offense was taken. I like to run. I'll be fine."

"Ana, its 18 miles back to your apartment. Don't be ridiculous."

"How do you know where my apartment is?"

He stops and looks away from me. I can see the gears trying to work in his head on how he knows. I keep my gaze on him. I like seeing him uncomfortable.

"See you at Graduation, Mr. Grey."

With that I take off at a swift pace, never glancing over my shoulder as I disappear into downtown traffic never slowing down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's Wednesday and I just took my last final of my college career. I feel bitter sweet. I'm glad it's over but at the same time my decisions are weighing heavily on me. I've haven't heard from Christian since our coffee date. I'm kind of surprised, from what I've gathered he needs control.

Walking across campus, back toward the book store, I see him. It's walking with the Dean by the agricultural building. Smirking, I make a bee line towards them while pretend to play with my phone. I run into him and he grabs my upper arms to keep me from falling on my ass. I look up surprised to a smirking Christian.

"Mr. Grey, I am so terribly sorry. I should've been paying attention. Forgive my interruption."

I nod to the Dean and start to take off.

"Miss Steele, a moment please."

Christian pulls me gently away from the Dean.

"Anastasia, I'm surprised you didn't take off in the other direction when you saw me. You disappeared on me before I could I ask you out again."

"I'm sorry Christian, I didn't mean to offend you. I just had to go."

"Very well, have dinner with me tonight to make up for it."

I knew it wasn't a question. I really don't wanna go but he's intriguing. It has been awhile. . . Why not.

"I would love to. Only one problem, I'm going out with friends this evening to celebrate the end of finals. We're meeting around 9, so it'll have to be before that."

"What friends are you meeting?"

His eyes have turned into a cold hard gray. There he is, Mr. Dom.

"Friends from college . . . after Saturday, I'll probably never see them again so one last party is needed. You're welcome to come along if you'd like."

He raises his eyebrow at the invitation. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He finally nods and I smile.

"I'll see you tonight. Pick me up?"

"I'll be there at 7."

I take off away from him. I glance back at the Dean whom seems to be in shock that Christian Grey was talking to little old me. Tonight should be interesting.

* * *

Standing in the mirror I look over my outfit. I have a black shirt that buttons up the back. It ends right at my jeans. Classy for dinner but edgy for a bar when I tuck it up for dancing later. I have on dark blue skinny jeans and my come fuck me stilettos. They're six inches and have little crisscross straps all the way up. I did my makeup dark and have my hair in loose waves. Checking the time I see it's almost time for him to pick me up. I grab my purse and head out into the living room.

"Damn Mamacita! Are we getting you laid tonight?!"

"I'm having dinner with Grey before we meet you at the bar."

Kate's eyes go wide. Before I know it, she attack hugs me and starts jumping up and down.

"O!M!G!"

She keeps shrieking.

"Will you calm the fuck down?! He's going to be here any moment and I don't need your ass fangirling."

"Okay! Sorry, sorry. Maybe getting laid will get that stick out of your ass."

There's a knock on the door. I take a deep breath and open it. Christian is standing there looking like a model. Jeans, white button up and a jacket. I'm almost swooning before I catch myself.

"Anastasia, you look amazing."

"So do you. Are you ready?"

He offers me his arm and leads me to the SUV.

We ride in compatible silence and get to a little Italian restaurant that I know and love. I automatically take the seat with my back to the wall so I can see the whole restaurant. I see him frown but he doesn't say anything. After we order, it starts getting uncomfortable.

"Tell me about your childhood."

"I was a military brat until I was 9. When Ray got out of the service and we settled back in at home was when my mom divorced him. He became a truck driver doing long haul and she couldn't handle it. Said she was lonely. So I moved with her to Vegas. She married husband number 3 and I left when I was 13. Ray came and got me. Montesaro has been my home ever since. I had some behavioral issues. I joined JROTC in high school to help channel them."

"What's that?"

"Its like junior reserves. They do basic training stuff. It was a lot of fun. I learned how to fight and shoot and be apart of a team."

"That's interesting."

"Then when I graduated high school, I joined the military and did two tours in Iraq. I was honorably discharged and started college."

"You were in the military? What did you do, surely not combat?"

Christian is looking at me like I'm a strange exotic animal. I tear my gaze away from him, focusing on my plate. This isn't something I like to talk about. Not even with fellow veterans. I focus on my breathing and clear my head. I recite it just like I rehearsed.

"I was a sniper. The first female to ever be let into sniper training, I passed and joined my brothers overseas."

"I see. May I ask why you left?"

"I got injured. Pretty bad. I was attacked when I was focused on a shot. It landed me back home. I recovered and started school."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

There's an awkward silence. We're both just pushing food around our plates. Christian knows he pried too far with me and now looks a little lost that he doesn't know how to take control of the situation. I reach over the table and touch his hand. I smile and he seems to ease up a bit.

We ease up and start to talk about the weather and our favorite books and movies. Soon were leaving the restaurant and back in the SUV. We hold hands on the way to the bar.

* * *

Hello! Sorry for the delayed update. I've been down with the flu and bronchitis. This chapter is short but I just wanted to get some background in. Hope you all enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome Back! Warning: Smut

* * *

We walk into the bar and it's packed. I'm searching looking for Kate and Jose, when I spot them in the back corner. I look over my shoulder at Christian, he looks uncomfortable. I take his hand and give him a reassuring squeeze. Pulling him along behind me, we make it to the table.

"Ana!"

 _Great_. Kate's already screaming like a banshee. I force a smile and hug her. _This is gonna be a long night._

Christian and I sit at the table, talking to people as they come and go. I keep introducing him as just

Christian hoping no one will realize he's billionaire Christian Grey.

We've been drinking and talking for about an hour when the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I straighten a little and lean into Christian, whispering in his ear that I'm ready to go when he is. I take a quick survey of the room and nothing stands out to me. I go to stand up but Christian beats me to it and pulls out my chair.

I smile and he puts his hand in the small of my back, leading me out. We're about half way through the bar, going around people when I hear my name being yelled over the music.

"Steele!"

I can't help the broad grin that breaks across my face.

"Stowell," I scream back.

I see him pushing his way through the throng of people on the dance floor. I leave Christian and meet him half way. Without hesitation I jump up and wrap my arms around him. He swings me around.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You think I'd miss the first of our family graduating college?"

I just keep hold of him. Its been so long that I feel like if I let go he'll disappear.

"That's enough, my turn!"

I spin around.

"Potter!"

I grab him into a bear hug as well.

"Oh my god, you guys! I've missed you so much!"

I suddenly remember Christian. I glance over my shoulder at him and he looks _pissed_.

 _Oops._

"Come on, lets get a beer. I need to introduce you guys to someone."

I pull them over to Christian, he was still standing by the table.

"Christian! Let me introduce to Lucas Stowell and Waylon Potter. We were in the same unit. Guys this is Christian Grey."

They all shake hands and give each other a hard look. I know why Lucas and Waylon are. They don't trust anyone anymore, especially around me.

I signal to the waitress to bring us a pitcher and glasses. The guys sit on the other side of the table facing us and Christian sits closer to me with his arm around my chair.

"What have you guys been up to?! I feel like I have seen you in forever!"

"Girl please. You know I'll never change. I'm still training. Still picking up little brunettes at the bar, you know you turned me on them."

I laugh at Lucas. Christian stiffens next to me and increases pressure ever so slightly on me. _Calm down there cave man._

"I always told you brunettes are more fun than blondes. Still into twinks?"

"Is there any other way?"

"You're gay," Christian asked surprised.

Lucas raised his eye brow at him and smirked over his beer mug. Waylon and I laugh.

I kiss Christian on the cheek.

"Don't worry, he's more into you than me."

I feel Christian ease up as he smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Waylon? What have you been doing these past months?"

"Same old, same old. Still working, still living. I think I'm going to ask Rebekah to marry me."

"What?! About fucking time, Potter! Let me see the ring!"

He pulls out his phone and hands it to me.

"Don't swipe right or you'll see dick pics."

I giggle and look at the picture.

"It's gorgeous. She'll love it."

We continue to drink and chat and just enjoy each others company. Kate came by and bought us tequila shots. It's starting to get late and I'm pretty sloshed. All of a sudden the DJ comes on with an announcement.

"I've been told that we have three American Veterans in the house tonight. Let's give them all a big cheer and get them up here to play a song in their honor and give them a few drinks on me!"

The room is full of applause and cheers. I catch Kate's eye and she winks holds her glass up to me in a silent toast. _Fuck her._

We all look at each other and shrug and make our way to the stage. My head starts to swim as I stand up. I look at Christian he looks less than pleased at my current state. I grab a hold of Waylon's shoulder and we make our way up to the stage. Once up there I stand between the guys and the room gets louder. We salute in unison then give a little bow.

The DJ hands us more shots of tequila. The chords to the song start to play and we clink our glasses together and then knock them back. We put our arms around each other and sing along to Toby Keith's Courtesy of the Red White and Blue. Over the course of the song, the DJ handed us two more shots each. We threw back every one of them.

After the song was over, we thanked the DJ and made our way off stage. I was burning up and dizzy and I needed to get out of there. I locked eyes with Christian and nod towards the exit. He's beside me in an instant. He's leading me outside quickly. Too quickly. Soon as the cool air hits my face, I feel like I can breathe again. I can feel in my throat and go to some bushes quickly. As I'm vomiting, I feel my air being pulled back and someone rubbing my back. Once I know I'm done, I stand up and wipe my mouth.

I look up and see Christian looking pissed. He take me by the arm and leads me to an SUV. We get into the back seat and he hands me my purse. I take out my phone and text Waylon that I'm fine, I had too much to drink and I'm leaving with Christian. He texts right back and said we'd meet up for brunch tomorrow.

I put my phone away and lean onto Christian.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"I don't like you to drink to the point you can't stand. It's not very lady like."

I snort. "I've never been very lady like. Never will be. Sorry."

He puts his arm around me and I keep my head on his shoulder. The gentle motion of the car rocks me to sleep. The sound of the car door, wakes me up. I undo my seat belt just as Christian opens my door.

"You're awake. I was going to let you sleep and carry you up."

"I'm fine, thank you though."

We hold hands and walk into the hotel and straight into the elevator. The air is electric between us. I refuse to look at him but I can feel him staring at me.

The elevator dings open and he leads me to his suite. I stand in the middle of the room unsure of what to do. It's been years since I've been alone with a man like this.

"Would you mind if I take a shower? Maybe borrow some clothes?"

"Sure, its this way." I follow him into the bedroom. He goes to the dresser and pulls out a t shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

"Thank you."

I go to the bathroom and shut the door. Gripping the vanity of the sink I look into the mirror and give myself a pep talk. _Okay Steele. You got this. You are going to shower and redress. When you go into that room, you set boundaries. He WILL NOT do anything you don't wanna do. You are a strong, independent, resourceful woman._

Breathing deep, I step into the shower. The hot water feels amazing. I use Christian's soap and shampoo. It smells heavenly. I get out and dry off. I use the tooth brush I had hidden away in my clutch. Throwing my hair up into a messy bun, I dress in his clothes and step out of the bathroom.

He's laying on the bed on top of the covers in pajama bottoms and I t shirt, typing away at his computer. He looks up at him as I enter the room and closes his computer and puts it on the night stand. I cross the room and get into bed next to him.

He leans over and kisses me gently.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We can just to sleep if you like."

"I want this, I want you. But I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

I take a deep breath.

"I don't like to be touched on my hips on bare skin. If its through a shirt I can deal with it. I also can't be restrained. It sends me into a panic attack and I will physically attack you. I, I understand if you don't want to. Its weird and I'm weird and I'm sorry."

He gently grabs my chin and makes me look into his eyes.

"You're not weird. I don't like to be touched on my chest or my back. I'll put your hands where you can touch me and you put my hands where I can touch you. Deal?"

I nod and put his hands on my waist, parallel with my belly button. He takes my hands and puts them on his shoulders my palms on his collar bone.

He pulls my shirt off and runs his hands over my shoulders and down to my breasts. He takes them gently in his hands and massages them. I shiver in anticipation. He leans down and takes my nipple into his mouth. I arch my back and push into him. My hand wonders down to his pants and I slip it inside. I massage his cock and feel it twictch ins response. He moans against my nipple. He comes up and kisses me deeply and takes his bottoms off. I pull off his shirt and he pulls my shorts off. We're both naked now and tangled up together. He kisses me once and again and slides down the bed. He's between my legs and sending me over the edge in just a few moments. After I come, he smirks at me and licks his lips.

He comes back up and lays beside me. I kiss him, tasting myself on his lips.

"You got a condom?"

He grabs one from his night stand and slips it on. He hovers over me and teases my clit with the head of his cock.

"Christian, please!"

He slams into me and I see stars for a moment. He stops and lets me adjust. It's been so long.

"Fuck Anastasia, you're so tight."

I gasp, "move, please, just move"

He sits the pace and has me screaming his name.

I flip us over and get on top. He looks surprised at my strength. I ride him and come so hard I nearly pass out. He flips us back over and ends up coming. I feel like a lead balloon. He stands up and goes to the bathroom. He comes back out and gets under the covers with me. I'm still laying on my back and he turns on his side and wraps his arm around me. I snuggle into the crevice of his neck and shoulder and fall into a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake with a start. I'm hot and sweaty and pinned. I can feel my heart start to accelerate. Remembering where I am, I try to control my breathing. Christian is breathing heavily and evenly against my neck. He had one leg thrown over mine and arm across my ribs. As slowly and carefully as I can, I maneuver myself away from him and replace it with a couple of pillows from the bed. Silent as a mouse I gather my clothes and redress. Carrying my heels, I give Christian a small kiss on and his hair and out the door I go.

Slipping out into the hallway, I see one of the security guards sitting at the end of the hallway. I give him a nod as I walk past and put my finger to my lips. He nods back in understanding and gives me a small wave before going back to his phone.

I check my phone in the elevator and see it's only 0130. I send off a text to Waylon and Lucas.

A : Anybody up for breakfast?

W: Fuck. Yes.

A: Diner on 3rd and Park. ETA 20 mins?

W: 10-4

I hailed a cab and gave the address of the diner. I'm the first one there and get a corner booth. I order a coffee and wait for the guys.

" _Promise me."_

" _Baby, I can't. I swore to you that I would never make a promise I couldn't keep. You're it for me. If God forbid something happened to you, I would never have another. Casual fling, yes. I am only a man. But a woman that I would want to spend the rest of my days with? No. I gave my heart away a long, long time ago and I have no intention of ever taking it back."_

" _I love you, more than anything."_

" _I love you more."_

I shake my head and wipe my eyes, willing my tears away that are threatening to fall. I see Waylon and Lucas getting out of their cab and coming into the diner. I smile at them and see them smirk.

"Either he was a shitty lay or you left the poor sap asleep to wake up alone and feeling used in the morning. I'm going with the latter."

"Shut up Way. I had to get out of there. He was clinging to me like a fucking boa constrictor. He's lucky I was able to talk myself down," I say rolling my eyes and sipping my coffee.

They both laugh as the waitress comes back. We order and sit back.

"So, was he a good lay? What was he, 7 or 8 inches, Lucas asked wiggling his eyebrow at me.

I laugh and hold up 9 fingers and indicate his girth my hands as well.

"Damn! Should have woke him up for round 2 or just tied his ass to the bed and rode him until the cows came home," Lucas said cackling the whole time.

Waylon just watches us, snorting in amusement into his coffee cup.

"I have a feeling he likes to do the tying."

"You think he's a Dom? Get the fuck out. I'm not letting that shit go down again," Waylon stared at me with his piercing green eyes.

"I know what I'm doing. I'll be okay. I'm not a little girl anymore. Mr. Grey is . . . Intriguing. I laid down my ground rules and he laid down his. We both respected one another's rules and had a good time. I wouldn't mind having a fuck buddy, I just don't want feelings involved. Ever."

"Just, have fun babygirl. You know only one call and we'll fuck his world up."

"I know."

"Changing subject. Have you decided what option to take after graduation," Lucas asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I don't know. Dad is still on me to go to the Academy. I just don't know if I can up and move my life, again."

"Agent Steele would have a nice ring to it," Waylon laughs. "Those suits at Quantico don't know what they would be getting into with, with you."

"True. I think I know that I don't want to go back to the Rangers. I mean don't get me wrong, I love doing a random weekend and teaching the babies but I'll get bored. We all know it."

The waitress appears with our plates and refills for our coffees. The boys laugh and start shoveling their food in. Old habits die hard. We all scarf our food down and wait til we're all done before we start talking again.

"Seattle Swat sounds more appealing. I know it won't be all hostage situations or explosions but I'll get to stay home. Really it's down between the two. The FBI or Seattle Swat Team. What do you think he would want me to do?"

"Don't," they say at the same time.

I look down into my mug and swish the liquid around.

"Babe, you have to do what feels right for **you**. He's gone. We all lost him and feel it every day. He would want you to be happy. That's all he ever wanted was for you to be safe, happy and loved," Lucas says and he rubs my forearm lightly.

I can feel the tears again and blink them away.

"Enough of this mushy shit. Let's go back to my apartment and attempt sleep. I have a feeling an angry Christian Grey will be on my doorstep in the morning."

Ordering a uber, we pay our tab and make plans for this tomorrow.

"I'm voting for a trip to Ray's. We can pick up paintballs on the way," I say smirking.

"Yes!"

"Hell yes!"

I laugh and go settle up the tab. The boys leave a tip on the table and we head out to our Uber.

The three of us ride in comfortable silence. I lean my head on Lucas' shoulder and watch the lights pass by. Even now, after all this time they still protect me. They're the big brothers I always wanted. I'm more thankful for them then they'd ever know. Without them, I would have lost mind after my capture and then his death.

We arrive at the apartment, and I let us in. They boys grab their usual spots, Waylon in the recliner and Lucas on the couch. I drag some blankets and pillows I hadn't packed yet into the living room.

I cover them both up and as I walk away Lucas grabs my hand.

"I know it's been a rough day. You can wake me up if you need me. I'm always here for you Anastasia," he whispered earnestly.

"I know. Thank you. I love you. Goodnight."

"Love you. Goodnight."

Sinking into my bed under the covers I silently pray I make it through the night uninterrupted.

Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the long delay. But, Life. Anyhow, I hope this chapter helped answer some questions. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

0530

Fuck. Well at least I got a few hours of sleep. Getting out of bed I do a few yoga stretches to loosen up. I go hop in the shower to wash off Christian's scent. I feel dirty. I don't regret what happened last night but I also don't feel comfortable. I reason with myself that it was fun, but I'm not ready.

Drying off I put my hair up into a tight bun at the back of my head. I finish getting ready and wrap my towel around me. Slipping off into my bedroom, I pull some fatigues out of my closet. Putting on my pants, boots and t shirt, I leave my jacket and dog tags on the bed. The boys think we're going to play, I'm going to win.

Going into the kitchen I can see the boys still sleeping. Nope. It is now 0600. Turning on my bluetooth speaker, I find the perfect wake up call.

Reveille plays loudly through the apartment and the boys jump up and are at attention. It only takes them a moment to realize where they are.

"For fuck's sake Steele!"

"What the fuck you trying to do?!"

Laughing, I turn off the still blaring trumpet.

"It is now 0600. I expect us to be on the road by 0630. We will stop and get breakfast and coffee on the way. What are you staring at me for? Hut, hut!"

Waylon takes his bag and heads towards the bathroom, while Lucas begins to pick up their blankets and pillows. I turn to go grab the rest of my stuff and am met with a very angry Kate.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry Kate, I thought you weren't home! We're going to see Ray in Montesano. You wanna come along? We're leaving in a half hour," I say as I try to look as sincere as I can. I knew damn good and well she was home with flavor of the night. I just like to fuck with her a bit from time to time.

"No. I do not want to go to Montesano to watch you guys play in the woods and shoot each other. I want to be asleep so I can wake up to his 8 inch dick fucking my brains out again. So if you don't mind," she's seething as she turns and stomps off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

I make eye contact with Lucas as we try not to burst out laughing.

"So easy," he whispers.

"Every time," I whisper back.

I sit down at the breakfast bar and look at the notifications on my phone. 8 text messages. 4 missed calls and 2 voicemails. All from Christian Grey.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," I mutter to myself as I decide to read the messages first.

C: Where did you go?

C: Anastasia, where are you?

C: Answer your phone.

C: Gibbons informs me you left at 1:30.

C: ANASTASIA.

C: Katherine just informed me that you didn't come home. I hope your safe.

C: Anastasia, I want to apologize if I did something to upset you. Just let me know you're safe.

C: Anastasia?

The texts came in from 2 am til 430 am. I bet he had every security guy out scouring the streets for me. _Ridiculous._ _No way, Mr. Grey. You're gonna learn, you can't control those that don't want to be controlled._

I don't bother listening to the voicemails and just delete them. I decide I can't be cruel because he was a good lay and I wouldn't mind riding it again.

A: Sorry about that. I don't do sleepovers. I'm going off the grid for the day.

I grab my duffle bag with the guns in it and my wallet and keys. Both guys are ready to go and Waylon grabs the bag. We load up in the car and head towards Montesano. After we stop for breakfast at a drive through, I call Ray and give him a heads up.

"Good morning, Baby Girl, what's got you up so early?"

"Hi, Daddy. I got the boys with me. We're about 45 minutes from your house. We thought we'd unwind and do some target practice. Maybe play in the woods for awhile."

"Well come on then ya'll. I'll go get the targets up. Don't worry about ammo or paint balls. I restocked after you were here last time Annie," Ray chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Alright Dad, see you soon."

"See you soon. Be safe."

"Always."

"So, guys," I start hesitating not knowing what their reaction will be.

"Yes," Lucas questions.

"I have a 7:30 appointment tonight in Montesano. I've finally decided. It's ink time."

"Yes," exclaims Waylon. "Is it Dave, please tell me its Dave. I have to get him to get me in too."

Laughing I tell them that yes its Dave.

"I decided to go with, 'She Conquered Her Demons, and Wore Her Scars Like Wings.' What do you guys think? Too cliché?"

"No. It's perfect for you. Between fucking number three and that motherfucker, you still walk with your head high. You're still an amazing woman and one hell of a sniper. You've overcome more than any one person should ever have in five lifetimes. I'm so insanely proud of you. We all are," Lucas ends in a whisper. All three of us got a little choked up and rode the rest of the way in silence.

Pulling into Ray's driveway gives me a sense of peace. I see him step out onto the porch as I park.

"Daddy!"

I grab him and give him a big hug.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby girl. Come on ya'll, I got everything set up out back. Who wants to make a wager!?"

We laugh and walk around the house to the back yard. Ray has targets set up and the obstacle course is ready to go.

"What do you guys want to do first? Obstacles or hide and seek or target practice?"

"Let's do targets," Ray says leading us that way.

"Like usual? Shoot, then step back 10 feet for each bullseye? Winner goes first for hide and seek," I ask with a smirk.

All three of the men groan.

"That isn't fair, you always win."

I throw my head back and laugh.

"Then get better."

We start our game and soon I'm the winner standing back about 300 feet from my target.

We go into the house and change out of our fatigues. We all keep camouflage clothes here to play hide and seek with. I can usually get the paint out but I don't want to risk it with our actual uniform.

"Let's go."

I leave my gun unloaded on the table and grab the paintball gun loaded with lime green paint.

I run into the woods and look for a vantage point. I always try to use different ones when we play so they don't know where I'm at. I finally see a good, solid oak tree. I sling my gun on my back and climb up. I'm about three quarters of the way up the tree and find the perfect branch to lay flat on my stomach on. The leaves are covering me nicely as I sit and wait.

" _Anastasia! Oh, Annie! Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

 _I hear him calling me but I remain quiet. We've been playing hide and seek for about two hours. I've already taken out the other three from my vantage point. One good thing about being a highly trained sniper, I can go up to 14 hours without moving a muscle. I know, I timed myself._

 _I hear a branch snap in the direction his voice came from. I see a flash of dirty blonde hair and line up my shot._

 _3\. . . . . 2 . . . . . 1_

 _The moment he appeared, he got a purple paintball to the chest. I laugh as I crawl down the tree._

" _I win again."_

" _That you do Miss Steele," he says pulling in for a hug and a kiss._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you more."_

I'm snapped out my memory by the quiet footsteps of my father. Dad was in the Marines and he still loves to play with us. Taking his age into consideration, I line up my shot for his foot.

' _And here we . . . Go.'_

"Damnit, Annie. Can't even give your old man a chance, can you."

Laughing, I kiss him on the cheek.

"Can't have you going soft on me old man."

Hugging me and kissing me on top of the head he puts his gun above his head, one hand on the butt on the barrel as a show of surrender. He heads out of the woods and I dash over into a shrub making sure I stay hidden. Usually I do the hiding, but today I feel like stalking my prey.

About an hour later, I've 'captured' both Lucas and Waylon. Walking out arm in arm with Lucas, we're all filthy and cover in paint. Lucas thought he would be cute and get in a last shot as he went down. I'm gonna have a bruise on my stomach but he's gonna have about 3 on his torso.

We come out to see Waylon scrubbing his clothes out in a wash tub with his fatigues back on. I strip out of my shirt and pants leaving me in a sports bra and a pair of short running shorts and throw my clothes in the wash bin to let them soak for a minute.

We sit about for about an hour and laugh and talk and just catch up with Ray on everything. Soon its lunch time and we put on jeans and t-shirts.

We head to a local diner and I can feel someone watching me.

I look around and don't see anyone.

"I love this funky little diner," I say and suddenly the three guys are on alert.

It's our code phrase. This way we can all be on the lookout without raising suspicion.

That's when I see him. Christian is leaning on his Audi SUV looking at me through the window. I have to admit, he looks good in his dark wash Jean's and long sleeve gray shirt with his aviators on.

"Christian," is all I say and the guys follow my gaze.

"Stalker much? Want me to take care of him," Waylon asks as he goes to get out of the booth.

"Stay. I want to have a few words with Mr. Grey."

I get out of the booth and head outside.

"What the actual fuck, Grey? Stalker much?! Give me one good reason not to beat your pretty boy ass right now," I end my rant in a low growl and get right in his face.

To my dismay he laughs.

"Oh, Miss Steele, what a temper. I thought you'd be glad to see me," he tells me with a cocky smirk.

"Not particularly. Kate tell you where I was?"

"Yes. I showed up at your apartment thinking you'd want to have breakfast with me and you were already gone. I saw your car when I was driving in."

"I'm not going back to Seattle until late tonight. I'm spending time with my brothers and I have an appointment tonight."

"Mind if I join? I mean I did drive all the way here."

"You mean Taylor drove you all the way here," I say as I peer in the car.

"Alright, y'all hungry we just ordered," I turn on my heel and March back into the diner.

I put down my pistol, and look over at Christian. He looks nervous. I like that.

We, Waylon, Lucas, Taylor and I, just completed the obstacle course Ray designed. It tests your speed, agility, and marksmanship.

Ray is tallying up our scores.

"Lucas won speed but Annie won marksman. I'm proud of you babygirl, you're getting closer your old time."

"Thanks Dad. I don't know about you but I say let's fire up grill. I'm ready for some steak."

We go shower and sit around while Dad and Taylor tend to the grill. I put the premade sides we bought out on the table with utensils in them.

It's not as awkward with Christian as I thought it would be. I can tell he has questions but I keep deflecting them. I'm not ready to open up to anyone just yet.

"Foods done! Let's all bow our heads and I'll say grace," Dad calls from the grill as he makes his way over.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for another day. We thank you for the food before us and the family beside us. We pray for you, Father, to protect our brothers and sisters overseas and those still fighting battles at home. I especially thank you Lord for my daughter being alive and healthy. Amen."

"Amen."

I lift my head seeing Christian staring a hole in my head.

"Later," I whisper.

Dinner is great. Lots of stories, love and laughter. Christian has surprised me by being so, not Christian. Gone is the CEO persona. I'm starting to feel weary of it. _Husband 3 was Jekyll and Hyde._

Looking at the time I tell the guys to get ready. I plan leaving for home after we go to the tattoo shop.

After some negotiations, I drive my car with Christian while the boys ride with Taylor, following us.

"What did your Dad mean when he said, Alive?"

 _Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. What's past is past._

"Remember when I told you I was attacked? Well. . . . I almost died. I was chained to a ceiling and tortured. He took a steel pipe to my hips so I could get away."

We sit there in silence for a moment. I didn't look at him the whole time I was talking.

 _Eyes on the road._

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. He's been dealt with. I was rescued by my team. I came home. I healed. I learned to walk again. That's all that matters."

I steal a quick glance at him and he's looking out the window, deep in thought.

We pull up at the shop and I park. I take his hand in mine.

"Christian? If things work out between us, I'll tell you my whole story. But please don't push me or I'll leave. I have to go at my pace."

"Deal."

I hop out and hurry into the shop just as the SUV pulls up.

"Steele!"

I run and hug Dave and he picks me and spins me around.

"Let's do this. For real," I tell him because I have chickened out before.

He leads me to the back where everything is set up. I text him my final idea earlier and he's ready.

"What the fuck, Anastasia!? You know that shits permanent!?"

"Christian. It's my body, it's my choice. If you don't like, leave. I'm doing this for me."

I turn away from him and look at Dave and nod.

I tuck my shirt up into the side of my bra and undo my Jean's and pull them down on one side.

3 hours later, I am the proud new owner of new ink. On my rib cage in bold print it says 'She defeated her demons and wore her scars like" and then in a pretty script it had the word 'Wings' with angel wings surrounding the script.

It was already 2230 so we decided to call it a night and head back to my apartment. The boys and Christian all rode home with me and we talked and laughed and sang to the radio. I could see the burning questions in his eyes whenever I looked at him. When we arrived home, I asked him if he wanted to stay. He agreed and sent Taylor back to the hotel.

Hey y'all! Sorry for the late update but I just needed to get filler chapter in. I have a question though:

What career choice for Ana? Federal Agent or SWAT? I have an idea for both but can't decide.


	8. Chapter 8

_**POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING MENTIONS OF ABUSE!**_

Chapter 8

I wake up and can't move my hands or my feet. I'm tied to my bed on my stomach. I whip my head around trying to see something, anything in this dark room.

Standing in the door frame, I see a darkened figure.

It's him.

Motherfucker. I struggle against the restraints. I go to yell at him when I realize I've been gagged too.

Fear starts to consume me. I'm defenseless.

I know understand why he sent her away for a spa weekend. He needed me alone.

He's next to me now, stroking my hair. Kneeling next to the bed he starts to whisper to me.

"Anastasia. My Pet. I'm so ecstatic you're awake. I plans for us and a short amount of to do all of them. Now I'm going to untie you and move you around. If you fight me, you'll be sorry. Do you understand me?"

I nod my head yes. I don't give a fuck what he says, I'm getting the fuck out of here before he kills me.

He untied my feet first. I flex them to make sure I have feeling in them. He unties my right hand. As he goes around the bed to get to my left hand, I raise up and use all my force to elbow him in the face. It knocks him back and he's screaming and cussing me. I get my left hand undone and pull the gag over my head. I've made it to the top of the stairs when he grabs my hair and pulls me back into my room.

He slaps me hard in the face and I fall to the ground. He uses this time to bind my hands behind my back and put the gag back on. He pulls a knife from his pocket and flips out the blade.

"Now listen here you little bitch," he growls as he holds the blade to my neck, " you're going to listen and listen good. If you try that shit again, I'll will torture you until you're begging for death. But I won't kill you. No not yet. I'll wait for your whore mother to find you. Then I'll kill her and make you watch before I finally kill you. You will die knowing that everything was all your fault. All you had to do was listen. Am I clear you little prick tease?"

Tears are pouring down my face as I nod frantically.

He pushes me face down on the bed. And pulls my pajama bottoms down.

"This is for misbehaving. I think 15 ought to teach you some manners."

I hear the sound of his belt buckle being undone. I can't think. All I can feel is panic.

The first blow from the belt I jump up and spin around. He pushes me back down.

"I'm adding five more for that stunt. Fucking hold still or I'll keep adding to it."

I forced myself to lay there still as possible. I just sobbed into my gag. I could feel blood trickle down my legs before I went numb.

I feel someone shaking my shoulder. Its him. No not again. I throw my elbow hoping it makes contact and it does.

"Fuck! Ana! It's me! Baby, it's me Christian! It's just a dream!"

I'm on the floor backed into the corner. I can feel myself sobbing. My bedroom light flips on and my bedroom comes into focus. Waylon and Lucas are in the door, guns drawn. Christian is on my bed and blood dripping into his hands. I don't know if I hit his nose or mouth. Lucas hands his gun to Waylon and gets on the floor with me. I throw myself into his arms and continue to sob. Lucas doesn't say anything, I don't need him to. I just need to feel safe for a moment.

We sat that way until I had regained control. It had been a long time since I dreamt of number 3.

Lucas gets me up and leads me to the bathroom. I wash my face and stare into the mirror.

I'm not that girl. I'm not that weak anymore. I will never be that girl again.

I walk into the livingroom to see everyone up. I hear Waylon moving around in the kitchen, I'm assuming he's making breakfast. The clock says 6:45 am.

I look at Christian and immediately feel guilty. He's holding a towel with ice to his nose. I can already see the bruise.

"Christian."

"Come here," he says as he holds his arm up for me to come sit by him.

I sit down and he pulls me into his side.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Hey, quite that. It's fine. I should know better than anyone to get that close to someone while having a lucid nightmare. I have to say baby, you have one hell of a hit," he days with a wink.

Lucas snorts into his coffee cup.

"Be glad she didn't have a weapon. I got pistol whipped by her one time. Knocked my ass out cold."

I throw a pillow at him.

"Breakfast," Waylon yells from the kitchen and we all go to grab a plate.

I put very little on mine. I'm still reeling from the nightmare. I can still feel his hands on me. I resist the urge to check my backside for the welts and bruises.

Christian frowns at my lack of food but doesn't say anything. I can't believe I hurt his beautiful face. He's going to have a black eye and need his nose reset.

Shit. He's handing out diplomas. Fuck. Damnit Ana. You ruin everything.

"Hey. Look at me. It's fine. I promise. If you need to talk, I'm here."

I simply nod and clean up my plate.

"I'm going to go shower.," I say as I take off towards the bathroom.

Standing in the shower, I let the hot water cascade down my back, willing it to loosen up my tight muscles. I slowly lather myself up and my mind starts to wonder.

"Daddy. Come get me. Now."

"Annie, baby, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at a truck stop just outside Vegas. I'm scared Daddy. Please come get me."

"Just hang on baby. Do you remember my friend Doakes? He lives in Reno. Im going to call him to come get you until I get there. I promise baby I'll grab the first flight and be right there."

"Okay."

I shake my head from the memory. Steadying my breathing I picture emerald green eyes and find my peace.

Drying off, I reach in the back of my cabinet and pull out the little bottle of cologne. Inhaling deeply I smile at my little secret. Putting it back I get ready for my day.


End file.
